


/ˈθriːsəm/

by lala_pipo



Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Barebacking, Bottom!Taemin, Kinbaku, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_pipo/pseuds/lala_pipo
Summary: Taemin wants to celebrate Christmas with Jinki and Jonghyun and the three of them meet up in a hotel in Gangnam.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 68





	/ˈθriːsəm/

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note on this fic. Let’s say – it’s a happy accident as Bob Ross would put it. Not too long ago I talked about ‘writing threesomes’ to my lovely Dorm Life beta and told her, that I only wrote one once – _many, many years ago_ – 10 years ago almost – I believe (some might remember it) and didn’t intend on ever writing one again, because it was incredibly exhausting process for me personally.  
> However, [this pic popped up on my twitter timeline](https://i.ibb.co/yFkqx9g/Eo0-MJc5-XYAAq-F6i.jpg) a while ago and while looking at it I was like ‘ _Huh – interesting_ ’ and for some reason I opened a document and here you’ll see the result. I wrote it in three days and surprisingly enough it was a lot of fun and not exhausting at all. This oneshot combines a lot of genres, but overall I hope it will make some of you smile. The tags imply that some kinkiness is ahead, but this is very light _vanilla kink_ ~~(this is not a Dorm Life reference or maybe it is)~~
> 
> Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Set on the night from the 22th to the 23th December of 2016. [Based on this photo of Jonghyun taken during Blue Night on the 22th/23th](https://i.ibb.co/pxLkxBC/C0-S2qnh-Uo-AA-7u-U.jpg). [And this one here.](https://i.ibb.co/TH8kNDs/e0080563-21585273.jpg)
> 
> PS. My OTP preference may or may not have jumped out. 👉👈

_Entrance Code: 9435_

_Floor: 15_

_Room: 241_

_Taem arrived an hour ago. Drive safely!_

Jonghyun stares at the latest message Jinki has sent him, one hand holding onto the steering wheel of his newly bought white Lamborghini as he waits in the underground parking garage of a five-star hotel in Gangnam _– Jinki’s courtesy_. He peers out of the tinted car window, expensive-looking cars parked all around him, Jinki’s black BMW being among them, but Jonghyun can’t spot Taemin’s anywhere, suspects that one of their managers might have dropped him off. Casting a glance into the rearview mirror, Jonghyun checks the condition of his tired looking face and runs fingers through his hair one last time before he covers it with a baseball cap, and hides his lips and nose behind a black face mask, his actions resembling that of a thief on his way to rob a bank. Although Jonghyun has no intention of mugging anyone tonight, the rush of adrenaline streaming through his system might be the same. The short trip from his car to an unsuspicious hotel room has his nerves alerted. _Dispatch_ or any other tabloid could be right around the corner, waiting for him to make a mistake. A simple snapshot could destroy everything.

Jonghyun comes right from the radio station, _Blue Night_ having ended barely forty minutes ago, the streets of Seoul deserted, no sane person walking around at almost three in the morning on a weekday unless they have to. He’s worn-out and fidgety at the same time, snatches his black parker from the passenger seat and puts it on, drags the hood over his baseball cap. The lights on his car blink up with a short beep when he gets out and locks it, the heels of his boots resounding through the quiet garage as he makes his way over to a plain steel door. Heart beating faster with anticipation, he puts in the pin code and the door opens with a click, which leads him right to the lobby of the huge hotel complex. Everything around him is sleek, modern, and screams luxurious, Jonghyun heading straight for a shiny, black elevator.

Despite the slim chances of him encountering anyone on his way to the room, he doesn’t take his hood off, keeps his head lowered so security cameras can’t capture his face. Like a spy, he scurries around the hotel, the hallway stone-flagged, the walls painted in a friendly crème, atmospheric lights installed in recesses on both sides. It’s not the first time the three of them have met up in this particular hotel. Jonghyun knows his way around, finds their room easily, takes a deep breath as he halts in front of it, the numbers _241_ displayed in gold foil on the door. 

He knocks twice and waits, hands getting clammy when the door handle moves after a while. It has been almost fifteen months since the first time they’ve met up in such an environment as three, but the excitement remains the same, flows through Jonghyun’s veins, nurtures him, gives him energy, and lets him forget his lassitude for a while. 

It’s Taemin, who opens the door, slim body wrapped up in one of the fluffy white robes the hotel provides, his black hair damp and tousled, a smile dancing on the edge of his lips. 

“You’re late,” he accuses and steps aside to let Jonghyun in, who pulls the hood off as soon as the door to the hotel room falls shut.

“Should I have finished the program early and tell the listeners ‘ _Sorry, but we have to end Blue Night now because my boyfriend is horny and waiting for me_?’”

Jonghyun takes off his face mask, eyes wandering through the dimly lit room and halting as they reach Jinki, who lies on a double bed with his legs crossed and a remote control in his hand, body clad in a bathrobe as well. His red-brown dyed hair isn’t wet, but lies flatly on his head, bangs reaching down to his eyebrows. Jonghyun takes it as a sign that Jinki most likely has been here for hours and has showered early, wanting to get his money’s worth for a night that cost him 350.000 ₩. They smile at each other briefly before Jonghyun’s focus shifts back to the youngest in the room.

“Would have been worth a try.” Taemin shrugs, an impish grin on his lips as he pads forward on naked feet and plays with the zipper on Jonghyun’s parker. “Imagine the headlines.”

“Might have been good publicity for the album,” Jonghyun remarks and watches Taemin’s fingers, rosary ring securely wrapped around the forefinger of his right hand. “When did you get here?”

His eyes go back to Jinki, who tilts his head in thought.

“I checked in around six pm. I had no schedules, so I thought the bed here is probably more comfortable than my own,” he replies in his calm and controlled manner and turns off the TV, the room falling silent.

“Was Minho home?” 

Taemin helps Jonghyun out of his parker, something he rarely does, but by now Jonghyun knows the drill, can see right through the other’s intentions. If Taemin acts all polite and courteous on nights like these, he wants to be spoiled like a kid on Christmas Eve. 

Jinki shakes his head. “He had a shooting. I can’t remember what it was for though.”

Jonghyun sits down on a comfortable, cushioned white chair standing next to a round table to take off his shoes, uses the time to look around while Taemin wanders over to a built-in closet, and slides the dark wooden door open to hang up Jonghyun’s parker. 

The hotel room is enormous; parquet flooring, floor-to-ceiling windows, a double bed with white sheets standing against a wood-paneled wall, a flat-screen hanging up behind him, picture frames displayed to its left and right, showing photographs of skyscrapers in black and white. The view from the 15th floor is stunning, the lights of the city’s skyline filling the night sky, lit-up windows and illuminated advertisements instead of stars greeting him, even the _N Seoul Tower_ visible in the distance from his spot on the chair. 

“Did Euisoo bring you?” Jonghyun exhales heavily when Taemin nods and pulls the door close. “He’s naïve but not dumb, Taemin. What do you always tell him?” 

Taemin hikes his shoulders. “That I’m meeting up with a girl.” 

He says it so casually that Jonghyun sags deeper into the chair and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“And you don’t think he finds it suspicious that in _over a year_ he hasn’t met that mysterious girl yet?” 

The younger one approaches him and plants himself on his lap without a warning, wraps an arm around Jonghyun’s shoulder, and noses his hair. “It’s never the same girl.”

Jonghyun snorts, turns his head towards Taemin to take a look at his pretty face, one of his arms naturally winding around the other’s waist, drawing him in. He smells like lavender and laundry detergent. “Taeminnie our womanizer.”

“I’m twenty-three. I can’t stay innocent forever.” 

The alluring tone in Taemin’s voice shoots right to Jonghyun’s crotch, fingertips digging into the softness of Taemin’s robe. He knows exactly what he’s doing and that makes Taemin so dangerous. The small curl around his lips gives him away, tells Jonghyun that the change in his voice was intentional. 

“I brought cake,” he adds happily and straightens up, Taemin’s tenor lighter in an instant. It’s like he flicked a switch, his enthralling siren song vanishing to be replaced by a fairy’s sweet charm. Thin fingers comb through Jonghyun’s hair before Taemin gets up, the tantalizing sensation of his presence leaving as he lifts away. 

“What for?” 

Jonghyun stands up as well, unfastens the necklace around his neck, and places it down on the table while Taemin paces over to a small fridge built into the wall next to the bed. 

“Because it’s Christmas soon?” Taemin makes it appear as if Jonghyun’s question is dumb and pulls out a fancy looking box, places it on the bed to open it. Taking off his black turtleneck, Jonghyun drapes it over the back of the chair and crosses the room to take a peek. The cake is a cream cheese one decorated with strawberries, a chocolate plaque reading ‘ _Merry Christmas’_ sitting on its edge. 

“Cheesy,” he comments and climbs on top of the bed to crawl over to Jinki and greet the other appropriately. Leaning in, he pecks his plump lips, whispers, “Hi,” and grins when the other reaches out and places his hand against his hip, replies with a soft-spoken, “ _Hey_.” 

“We won’t be alone on Christmas, but I wanted us three to celebrate somehow – so that’s the best I could do.” There is a small pout on Taemin’s lips when Jonghyun looks over at him, his heart softening at the sight. One pout on that beautiful face and Jonghyun wants to protect Taemin from all evil in the world. 

“It looks nice, Taemin. I’m sure it tastes good,” Jinki reassures him, a small smile finding its way back to Taemin’s lips, who joins them on the bed, one of his hands unerringly going for Jonghyun’s butt to squeeze it through his jeans while his lips travel to his naked shoulder. The bustle in Jonghyun’s stomach is back, small butterflies swarming inside of him, tickling him, eliciting a familiar hunger. 

“ _You smell good_ ,” Taemin croons, hooks a finger in a belt loop of Jonghyun’s skinny jeans, pulls at it. “But you’re wearing too much.”

Jonghyun hides his face in the crook of Jinki’s neck, his arms propped up next to the other’s head. “I wanted to take a shower first, Taemin.”

“ _Don’t_.”

Jonghyun chuckles in disbelief, voice muffled by Jinki’s hair. It smells faintly like lavender as well. Perhaps both used the same toiletries. Sitting back, Jonghyun studies Taemin from the side, who kneels next to him, robe fanned out over his thighs, the terrycloth hiding nothing in this position. Jonghyun gnaws his lip as he reaches out to take Taemin’s cock into his hand, soft and warm, gives it a few welcoming strokes with the tips of his fingers, and receives a reaction right away, smoldering brown eyes looking back at him.

“I expected you to be covered in gift wrap.” Jonghyun cocks his head as he fondles the other’s dick, the tip as smooth and pink as Taemin’s lips. It’s cute, _so cute_ , like every other part of his body. “I’m a little disappointed.” 

“He brought a _bag_ , Jjong,” Jinki chimes in with noticeable amusement and sits up to tug at the tie belt bound around Taemin’s waist until it comes loose. Jonghyun’s breathing hitches as the other’s torso is exposed, eyes roaming the body he knows so well, every curve, every mole, and every tiny scar mapped out meticulously and stored in his memory. Taemin is perfect, everything from top to bottom is _perfect_.

“A bag containing what?” 

Jonghyun stops playing with Taemin when the other is half-hard, a small bead of precum oozing out at the tip. He wants to lick it off _so badly_ , but holds back and drags the troublesome robe from the younger one’s shoulders instead, fingers making sure to graze every little patch of skin they reach. 

“Fun stuff.” Taemin sheds the robe until he sits leisurely on the mattress surrounded by piles of terrycloth like a freshly hatched chick, comfortable in his nakedness – _around them_. 

“Kinky stuff?” 

Although the question should be directed at Taemin, it is Jinki, Jonghyun looks at, whose lips turn into a telling grin.

“You know him,” is what he says, and it’s all Jonghyun needs to hear. Taemin is one kinky brat, his looks deceiving everyone around him. He can look and act like a cherub around people he’s not close to all he wants, but Jonghyun and Jinki know better. Taemin’s mind is filled with fantasies, some more obscure than others, and it’s not unusual to receive a message from him in the middle of the night, in which he elaborates on what he wants to try out next. Jonghyun is open-minded towards experimenting around, but Taemin gets too much to handle at times and Jinki and Jonghyun have to tame him a little and tell the younger that some stuff might take it too far and should stay in his head. 

“Let’s take a look then.” Jonghyun sighs as if he’s about to admit defeat and crosses his legs, mischievousness twinkling in Taemin’s eyes. They watch Taemin’s slender figure scramble over to the edge of the bed and bend over, small butt lifted in the air, cute little hole in full view as he picks up his messenger bag. In the meantime, Jinki skids closer to Jonghyun, wraps his arms around his tummy, and rests his head on his shoulder. Jonghyun relaxes immediately, Jinki always a source of comfort for him. Always had been and _hopefully_ always will be. 

“Tired?” 

Jonghyun rests against him, soft fabric nestling against his back, the older one’s touch soothing. He nods and turns his head to kiss Jinki’s cheek. “Long day, but it’s okay. Don’t worry.” 

A weak hum and a peck to his temple make Jonghyun smile and he puts his hands on top of Jinki’s, intertwines their fingers as he looks at Taemin again, who sits back in front of them with a black bag placed between his legs. He opens it, rummages around and pulls out a wrinkled plastic bag, turns it over, its contents falling out like confetti and landing on the mattress. 

“That’s…,” Jonghyun pauses and tips his head, trying to figure out what exactly the other has brought. “Did you rob your mother’s box with Christmas decorations?”

Taemin puffs up his cheeks and lifts a red string with five equally sized stainless steel balls attached to it out of the pile. “I don’t think my mother uses anal beads as an ornament for our Christmas tree at home.” He rolls them around in his small hand, the balls clanking against each other. 

“Wait, are those new?”

Jonghyun takes them out of Taemin’s hand, inspects them, the steel cold against his palm. 

“Yeah, I wanted to know what non-silicone ones feel like,” Taemin explains and gets bashful. “The balls are a little bigger.”

Jonghyun’s lips leave a huff. “I tell you, ever since you’ve entered the field, he turned into a size queen.” The comment earns him a little chuckle and a smooch to his nape, fingertips digging into his stomach, more butterflies soaring up, about to fly out of his mouth. 

“Lies,” Taemin claims and picks up a hairband with two antlers made out of felt sitting on top, little bells attached to them. Jonghyun dodges Taemin’s attempts of putting them on his head, and eyes the hairband skeptically. 

“ _Really_? You start with anal beads and continue with turning me into Rudolph?” 

“I thought it’s Christmassy.” 

The sulk is back on Taemin’s lips, big, cute, and baring, worming itself into Jonghyun’s consciousness. He can’t help it, what Taemin wants, Taemin gets. It’s a rule of thumb he followed for many years by now. Reluctantly Jonghyun drops the anal beads and takes the headband from Taemin to place it on his hair himself. The smile he receives in return is enough to soothe the humiliation surging up in his throat as he sits on a bed at twenty-six with reindeer antlers on his head.

“If you want me to go down on you, I won’t wear them though. Too bothersome,” he grumbles under his breath, acts like the Grinch, and looks back at the pile separating them. There are satin ribbons, _yards of thick, scarlet ribbons_ mixed in between lube, and a little vibrator.

Jonghyun frowns. “There is nothing kinky.”

Taemin shoves the utensils out of the way with his arm and slides over to Jonghyun, climbs him like a tree, and settles down in his lap, the spot he likes to be in the most. He’s like a kitten seeking out its owner’s presence for warmth and comfort.

“It’s Christmas,” he says and positions his hands on Jonghyun’s shoulders, massages them a little.

“And you aren’t kinky on Christmas?” Jonghyun grabs Taemin’s butt with both hands, kneads into it, fingers slipping to the small puckered hole to tease him. The younger one naturally moves against him, nibbles at his neck only to get preoccupied with Jinki’s lips when the older one leans over Jonghyun’s shoulder to kiss him. 

“Christmas is about love and compassion _and kindness_ ,” he breathes the last words against Jinki’s lips, fingertips digging deeper into Jonghyun’s shoulders, who is squished between his boyfriends’ bodies, Jinki’s hands still wrapped around his waist while his own sit on Taemin’s butt. 

How they became three instead of two, is a long story that can be cut short. Jonghyun and Taemin had been in love with each other for years, had dated in secret until Jinki had wiggled his way into Jonghyun’s heart with soft smiles, warm hugs, and soothing words and Jonghyun had wormed his way into Jinki’s. It would have been a lie to say things weren’t difficult at first, jealousy becoming a constant – especially from Taemin’s side, but after a lot of trial and error and long conversations deep into the night, they had figured out an arrangement that worked for everyone involved, and soon enough two plus one had become three. 

“And the ribbons?” Jonghyun wonders, rubs his fingers against Taemin, and sets his lips against his collarbone. 

“To tie me up.”

A shudder crawls down Jonghyun’s spine and settles in his loins when Taemin speaks, the image of the other wrapped up in red satin making his dick jerk in his pants. 

“Jinki does it so prettily,” Taemin adds as if this doesn’t make the throbbing worse. 

“Is that a gift for _us_ or for _you_?” 

Jonghyun loves Taemin with every fiber of his body, but has to tease him and test him from time to time. It’s an unspoken rule to remind himself that the other is a human and not an ethereal being sent down from heaven to plunge the world into chaos with his face.

“It’s a gift for everyone involved.” 

Taemin sticks his tongue out and Jonghyun is quick, darts forward with his head and sucks on it with his mouth, a low hum leaving the younger one’s lips as he deepens the contact, positions his hands on Jonghyun’s cheeks to pull him close. Taemin tastes sweet like strawberries and sighs into his mouth, Jonghyun’s hands wandering up to hold his waist. Taemin crowds him headily, dick rubbing against his jeans, his stomach, prodding his bellybutton, and Jonghyun grins into the kiss, breaks it, and holds the younger one still. 

“Let me shower first, _okay_? First a shower and then playtime.”

Taemin whines, doesn’t want to let go, clings to him until Jonghyun tackles him to the mattress and locks his thin wrists in place over his head with one hand, which makes Taemin bite his own lip, Jonghyun feeling the other’s cock stir against his hip. 

“I like where this is going.”

The seductive lure is back in Taemin’s voice, tries to wrap itself around Jonghyun’s throat and pull him in. The older one groans and looks over his shoulder to ask Jinki for help, who merely smiles, content with his role as the silent observer. Sometimes Jonghyun thinks it’s a bigger pleasure for him to sit back and watch Jonghyun and Taemin _do their thing_ than to actively engage in their activities, unless he’s tempted by a touch, a kiss, or a word. 

“Play with him.” Jonghyun eyes him pleadingly as if he wants Jinki to entertain a small child or a puppy. If Taemin is in a mood, he’s in a _mood_ , libido unstoppable until he’s got what he wants. Jonghyun takes off the hairband to place it on top of the older one’s head, flicks one of the small bells with the tip of his finger, and makes it jingle. 

Getting up from the bed, Jonghyun heads for the bathroom, impressed by the sheer extravagance that awaits him as he steps inside. A bathtub appearing to be carved out of solid natural stone stands next to the windows, the shower in the middle of the room so big that it can easily fit ten people, five rainfall showerheads hanging from the ceiling. Jonghyun looks at everything in astonishment, hand wandering over the fixtures embedded into a wall that looks like its surface is made out of natural rock as well. When he turns towards the toilet to lift the seat, he hears the door open behind him and footsteps coming closer. There is no need to turn around to see who it is, he knows that Jinki would let him take a shower in peace while Taemin – 

“Let me help you.” A warm body presses up against him from behind, hands reaching around to first open his belt and then the button on his jeans. Taemin rests his chin on Jonghyun’s shoulder as he undresses him, unzips his pants, and lets his hand slide into the front of his underwear. Jonghyun is besotted, pleasant sensations gathering in the pit of his stomach as the other’s heat seeps into his skin. 

“You don’t think I can piss by myself?” 

Taemin nuzzles his neck as he takes him out, points him in the direction of the toilet bowl.

“But this is nicer, isn’t it?”

His other hand circles Jonghyun’s waist, rubs his belly in soothing circles and Jonghyun leans against him as he lets go, a soft sigh falling from his lips as he relieves himself, eyes falling shut when Taemin nibbles on his skin, grazes him with his teeth, breath caressing his nape. 

When he’s done, Jonghyun takes off his jeans, boxer briefs, and socks before he is pulled in by the neck and gets startled by a kiss. A kiss deep and filled with longing. Jonghyun’s thoughts begin to swim, and he wants to crawl into Taemin’s mouth and cuddle up in his insides. It has been too long, _way too long_ , his lips following the younger one when Taemin breaks away. 

“I missed you,” Taemin says lowly and brings their foreheads together. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come to Busan.”

“It’s okay.” Jonghyun’s hands settle on the other’s narrow hips, fingers dipping into his skin. 

“But I didn’t get to attend the concerts in Seoul either.” He groans in frustration and brushes his nose along Jonghyun’s. He cherishes the gesture, likes the vulnerability Taemin shows, a portrait of the delicate innocence the other still holds in his heart. 

“But you came to watch me practice.”

Jonghyun takes the other’s hands in his and leads him over to the shower, wants him to join when Taemin already followed him into the bathroom. 

“That’s not the same. I have the feeling I’ve only seen you during group performances and interviews since early November.” 

“We’re here tonight, _hm_?” Jonghyun rakes his fingers through Taemin’s damp hair, cups his cheeks, thumb stroking along the bridge of his nose. 

“But only until there is another recording at noon.” 

Taemin sounds frustrated and Jonghyun gets it because he’s too. He wishes they didn’t need to hide, could meet wherever and whenever they wanted, but that isn’t possible, and probably won’t ever be. 

“It’s better than nothing.” Jonghyun twists around to turn the water on, flinches when the first few liters are icy cold until the water finally heats up.

“ _It’s unfair_ ,” Taemin says in a whisper, black bangs plastered to his forehead, water dripping from his lush lips. “I want to sleep over at your house together with Jinki, or take you both to my parents’ place – or _heck_ even the dorm would be fine, but nothing of it is possible. I should get my own apartment.”

Taemin never got the chance to live out the life of a normal teenager, date freely, experiment around, his life controlled closely ever since he was in elementary school. Jonghyun understands that he craves some kind of normality, wants to do what others do his age without having to worry about his reputation, about his career, about his family possibly freaking out that their catholic son is in love with two of his band members. 

“Taeminnie and his own apartment?” Jonghyun grins at him, places a hand around his neck, and touches the short hair he finds. “Do you think that would be a good idea? It would probably be empty except for a bed, your PlayStation, and a TV, _hm_?”

“The only things that matter basically.” 

Jonghyun chuckles, thumb running over Taemin’s mouth before he steals another kiss. 

“ _I missed you, too_ ,” he murmurs, pulls at Taemin’s bottom lip, earns a little whine, the other’s dick hardening against him. It always amazes Jonghyun how easily excited Taemin gets as if his brain is feeding him images to arouse him non-stop, a simple kiss able to get him hard. 

Jonghyun looks down between them. “You’ve really looked forward to tonight.”

“I stopped jerking off like two weeks ago, _so yes_.”

Taemin doesn’t look at him when he says this and reaches for a white bottle with body wash to squeezes a big, purple colored blob into his hand.

Jonghyun cocks an eyebrow at him. “Two weeks? Impressive.”

He mocks him again and pinches Taemin’s side to make him flinch.

“I know, right?” Taemin glances up with a smug smile. “You wouldn’t last that long.”

Poking Taemin’s belly button, Jonghyun tilts his head when he replies, “You’re probably right about that.”

The younger one is lathering Jonghyun’s body with lavender smelling soap when the door clicks open again and Jonghyun’s eyes follow the sound to find Jinki, who pops his head inside, the headband with the antlers not sitting on his head anymore.

“I got lonely,” he admits with a pout and Jonghyun beckons him over with a smile. 

“Join us.”

Jinki shakes his head, but comes up close and rests his hands against the glass separating him from the other two, his bathrobe still securely fastened around his waist. Less time has passed since Jonghyun has last seen Jinki in private, the oldest in their group having surprised him by spontaneously showing up at his first solo concert in Busan. Jonghyun had thanked him for coming with a blowjob in the men’s bathroom after the show, still dressed in his stage outfit and pumped up with adrenaline.

“At least undo your robe,” Taemin says, soapy hands massaging down Jonghyun’s chest and taking his dick into his hand, stroking it, blood rushing from Jonghyun’s head down to his groin. Taemin’s grip around him tightens when Jinki does as he’s told and opens the bathrobe. Jonghyun’s breathing falters. He knows how well-built Jinki is, but he’s still enthralled every time he takes his clothes off as he has pecs to die for. It’s both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, it’s a relief that Jinki isn’t a show-off and likes to stay clothed on stage, as it would be too much of a distraction for Jonghyun, but the unprofessional side in him wants to strip Jinki whenever he’s within reach so he can marvel at his torso. However, Jonghyun is aware that Jinki’s torso isn’t the body part Taemin focuses on. He rarely does. 

“ _Shit_ ,” is the first thing Taemin says, followed by a, “For the love of God, please come here.”

Jinki blows air against the glass until it’s fogged and he can draw a heart on it.

“I’ve taken a bath earlier.”

Taemin lets go of Jonghyun and steps out of the shower then, wets the floor as he makes his way over to Jinki, strips him off his robe, and tugs at his hand. “A bath isn’t a shower,” he states simply. Jinki, who has a hard time telling Taemin _no_ just like Jonghyun has, follows the younger one into the shower without objecting again. Jonghyun doesn’t need to see it to know that Taemin shoves his butt against Jinki’s crotch when he pulls him close, Jinki’s fingers circling Taemin’s waist and gliding down until he can spread his legs, caress his upper thighs, his balls, and his dick. Taemin motions for Jonghyun to move closer, wraps his arms around his neck when he does, involves him in a kiss, open-mouthed and streaked with want. It’s so palpable that Jonghyun can taste it on the other’s tongue.

“ _Fuck_ , I missed this,” Taemin whimpers, shares his breath with Jonghyun as his pelvis rocks against Jinki in a desperate search for friction, for the sensations he enjoys so much. Taemin is in line with his body, savors every touch, every kiss, arches his back, fingers fisting Jonghyun’s hair as the older one closes the distance, squishes Taemin’s body between Jinki’s and his own, Jonghyun sensing Jinki’s fingers on his cock as he rubs himself against Taemin. 

“I want to go and play.” Taemin leans his head against Jinki’s shoulder, nuzzles his neck, chest heaving as his eyes fall shut, water pearling down his skin. Jinki and Jonghyun share glances, understand each other without words.

Jonghyun turns off the water while Jinki lifts Taemin so easily in his arms, and carries him back to the bed. Jonghyun follows with towels, steps into the suite when Taemin’s back hits the mattress, Jinki having placed the cake on a nightstand while Jonghyun had been in the bathroom alone with Taemin. The messenger bag has disappeared from the bed as well, the arrangement of satin ribbons neatly laid out next to the toys Taemin has brought, Jonghyun furrowing his brow when he discovers Jinki’s Swiss Army knife lying next to the toys. 

“ _A knife_?” he asks, perplexed, and climbs onto the bed, Jinki still standing in front of the mattress right between Taemin’s sprawled out legs.

“Safety reasons,” Jinki says simply and crawls on top of Taemin, pecks his neck before he looks over to Jonghyun as if he knows that ‘safety reasons’ isn’t enough of an explanation for him. “Satin tightens when you tie it. Once I fasten the knot, I can’t undo it. That doesn’t happen with the hemp ropes we usually use.” 

Ever since Taemin realized that he had a thing for being restrained, Jinki had become a bit of a _kinbaku_ nerd, buying books on the art of Japanese bondage and spending his free time sitting in the dorm, tying knots around chairs with hemp ropes to practice. He once said that it was like knitting – _without needles_. By now Jinki has become so good at it that Jonghyun is convinced that he could open a studio and attend art shows if Jinki wasn’t a public figure in South Korea’s entertainment industry. 

“I thought it would look nice,” Taemin tunes into the conversation, wraps his long legs around Jinki, and signals Jonghyun to join them with his hand. 

“It’s okay, I’ll be extra careful.” Jinki smiles at Taemin before he kisses him slowly, Jonghyun watching them from the side as he takes Taemin’s hands into his, and traces the back with his lips. Both Jinki and Jonghyun adore Taemin, worship the soil he walks on, tending to subordinate their own needs to cater towards Taemin’s. But pleasure isn’t a one-way street, and the youngest of the three isn’t one to always take without any regard to others, he knows perfectly well when it’s time to give, and he does it so well and so beautifully. 

Taemin’s small hand clenches to a fist in Jonghyun’s hold when Jinki’s lips trail down to close around a nipple, the soft moan falling from the younger one’s lips vibrating through Jonghyun’s core. He looks so pretty when he lets himself go, confides in Jinki and Jonghyun, trusts them enough to not hold back. It’s something Jonghyun is proud of, because Taemin hasn’t always been like this.

Jonghyun crawls over to the nightstand and grabs the box with the cake before he settles back down against the head of the bed and opens it. Snacking on a strawberry, he swipes a finger through the cream topping and licks it clean, his actions quickly gathering attention. Jonghyun doesn’t look like it, but he’s a sweet tooth, likes sticky, sugary things, the cream melting on his tongue, evoking a satisfied hum from his lips. 

“It’s good,” he mumbles.

Jinki soon finds his way to his right and opens his mouth, waiting to be fed while Taemin creeps up on him from the front and settles down in his lap, a leg placed on each side. Jonghyun doesn’t bother with manners when he dives two fingers back into the cake, scoops up the cream, and holds them towards Jinki, grinning when the oldest leans in to take them into his mouth, eyes staying on Jonghyun’s. Mouth agape, he watches, arousal rippling through his body, settling in his stomach as Jinki’s tongue swipes along his digits, Jonghyun not able to get around thinking what that tongue and mouth would feel around his cock. 

“It’s good indeed,” Jinki agrees after licking Jonghyun’s fingers clean.

“Give me some as well,” Taemin pouts and adds a small, “ _please_ ,” in an afterthought. All three of them are still wet, the towels Jonghyun brought long forgotten, the water dripping from their bodies seeping into the sheets, neither of them minding. Jonghyun’s fingers go back to the already butchered decorations, takes his whole hand this time to shovel up more cake, and then puts the box aside with his empty hand. Instead of letting Taemin lick the cake from his fingers, he smears it on his own chest and down to his navel, a boyish grin showing up on Taemin’s face. 

“ _Oops_ – I made a mess,” Jonghyun acts coy and oblivious, tenses when the younger one wastes no time to bend over and twirl his tongue around his torso, sucks cream from his nipples noisily, hands holding onto Jonghyun’s waist, finding the grooves of his hip bones, nails scratching along his skin, Jonghyun’s dick stirring against his stomach. He reaches out to fist Taemin’s hair, guides him, strands of jet-black hair slipping through his fingers as he arches into the younger one’s touch, pulse picking up as Taemin slips lower, breathes against his skin, tongue diving into his navel. There is a spot of cream on the tip of Taemin’s nose and the corner of his lips when he lifts his head again, making him look like a kitten who spilled some milk. 

“ _Come here_ ,” Jonghyun breathes out, licks the cream away with his tongue when Taemin faces him, the younger one taking the chance to pry Jonghyun’s lip open for a kiss, mouth sweet, sticky, and so sinful. The kiss doesn’t last, Taemin’s too eager, wanting to be in several places at once. He breaks away to devote himself to Jonghyun’s armpit, noses it when the older one lifts his arm, licks a wet trail along it, the sensation making Jonghyun shudder.

“I shouldn’t have washed you,” Taemin whines, sounds a little annoyed, nips at the skin, inches closer until he lies halfway on top of Jonghyun. “You taste like soap.” 

Taemin’s dick rests against Jonghyun’s now and he feels it pulse, wants to taste it in his mouth, feel its texture, run his tongue along the veins. 

“It’s better than tasting like sweat.”

Taemin doesn’t need to say anything for Jonghyun to know that he disagrees with that statement, the younger one’s nose brushing along the short shorn hair in his armpit, tickling him, seemingly trying to find a spot that does smell like Jonghyun and not expensive, scented body wash. Jonghyun looks up when he feels movement to his right, sees Jinki scoot behind Taemin, the younger one moaning into Jonghyun’s armpit when Jinki places his hands on his butt, spreads his cheeks and dives right in, smacking noises resounding through the suite as Jinki kisses his hole and probably uses his tongue to make Taemin tense on top of Jonghyun. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Taemin swears, buries his face into the crock of Jonghyun’s neck, nails scraping at his skin. Hot air puffs against Jonghyun and he lets his hands slide down Taemin’s body until his fingertips brush along Jinki’s when he reaches the younger one’s ass. 

“What position do you want to be in?” Jinki raises his head, eyes meeting Jonghyun’s as he bites into one of Taemin’s ass cheeks and kisses it.

“ _One in which I can look at you,_ ” he says in a soft voice, melts Jonghyun’s heart, the cozy feeling of having Taemin’s weight on top of him gone when Jinki grabs Taemin by his upper arms and makes him sit up straight. 

“Sometimes it still scares me how affectionate you can be.” There is a little ring to Jinki’s voice, and he kisses Taemin’s shoulder blade before he moves over to reach for the red satin ribbons. 

Jinki isn’t wrong. The first few months of Taemin being intimate with Jonghyun had consisted of hurried hand jobs in their shared dorm room before morning schedules or in the middle of the night when everyone else was asleep. In the beginning, Jonghyun had thought that it was all there was to their relationship, that Taemin simply needed to get off because he was twenty and denied as simple things as going on a date with someone, so consequently it didn’t matter to him _who_ got him off. It was carnal, simple, there wasn’t even kissing involved. Sometimes Taemin would just slide into his bed without a word and reach inside his boxers, and Jonghyun, who was crushing so hard on him, let him because he always let him do whatever he wanted.

It was only when Jonghyun had mustered up enough courage to lean over one night and kiss him that things began to change, that Taemin openly started to show affection, searched for his closeness, slid inside his bed at night, not for a hand job, but because he wanted to fall asleep next to him, with Jonghyun’s arms wrapped around him like he had used to when both of them had been much younger.

Taemin sits still on Jonghyun when Jinki begins to work on him, lets the satin ribbon slide around Taemin’s neck, the red color contrasting beautifully against the younger one’s skin. What Jinki does, is art, and Jonghyun and Taemin treat it like that, are mostly silent, watch his strong hands knot and twist the ribbons, one satin band soon running around Taemin’s torso in a diamond pattern. He skips Taemin’s arms for now, doesn’t tie them together behind his back and fastens a big bowknot over his navel instead, makes him look like a gift. The act of getting tied up already arouses the younger one, dick swelling between his legs without being touched, twitching with every new knot Jinki secures, precum dripping on Jonghyun’s stomach, who caresses Taemin’s thighs, keeps his eyes glued to him. 

“Do you think I could wear something like this on stage?” Taemin asks as he looks down at himself, runs his fingers over the satin nestling against his skin. 

Jonghyun grins up at him. “Don’t you think that would take things too far?” 

Taemin raises an eyebrow at him. “Weren’t you the one who came up on stage days ago blindfolded and hanging on a cross?” 

“You’ve seen that?” 

Taemin snorts and gets up from Jonghyun when Jinki asks him to. The oldest one of the three doesn’t talk much when he’s in his headspace, concentrates on the task at hand, wants to make everything look perfect, and barely chimes in when Jonghyun and Taemin bicker at each other.

“ _I do know_ how to use the internet.”

“And you use it to look up my name?” Jonghyun’s lips twist into a grin.

Taemin lies down on his back in the middle of the bed and looks up at Jinki, who kneels in front of him, holding another satin ribbon in his hands. 

“It was rated 16+, _right_? I had to check after you sent photos of the outfit rehearsal.”

“Looked hot, _right_?” Jonghyun is teasing him while Jinki bends one of Taemin’s leg and keeps it in place.

“ _Yes_ ,” is all he says, erection jerking as he speaks, a soft moan falling from his lips as Jinki uses a frog tie to bind his ankle to his upper thigh. 

“Not too tight?” Jinki asks Taemin as he fastens the knot, waits, and continues when the younger one shakes his head. Jinki is focused as he does the same thing to Taemin’s other leg, the restriction leaving Taemin spread open and so exposed, a sight Jonghyun probably won’t ever get tired of. The ribbons Jinki adds to Taemin’s legs afterward are for decoration purposes, don’t necessarily serve to restrict him more, red satin running in crisscrosses along his smooth legs like the laces on a ballerina’s shoe. He looks so delicate and beautiful lying on his back like that, chest heaving, a small puddle of precum already gathered under his dick, its glans almost as red as the ribbons tied around his body now, begging for attention. 

Taemin’s arms are the last body part that get constricted. Jinki pulls them up over his head and ties them together at the wrists before he takes a second and third satin ribbon and crosses them along his arms the same way he has done with his legs before. Taemin is less restricted than he usually is, could shift his arms to some extent if he wanted to, Jonghyun wondering if Jinki held back due to the different material he had to use.

“Are you alright like this?” Jinki checks the knots on Taemin’s torso to make sure that they don’t cut in too deep, runs his palm against his waist. 

“It’s not restrictive enough,” Taemin complains, makes Jonghyun wheeze and Jinki chuckle. He never has enough, still discovering his boundaries. 

“We’ll use hemp again next time, _okay_? And I will tie you up in such a small package that we can send you via airmail to Japan,” Jinki promises, slides the tip of his forefinger along the underside of Taemin’s dick, earns a moan, followed by a, “ _Yes, shit – yes, please_.” 

“You look so pretty, _babe_.” Jonghyun runs his fingers over Taemin’s torso, feels the ribbons, the younger one shivering under his touch, goosebumps forming on his pale skin. “Like a Christmas present.” The image is enhanced by the big bow Jinki has tied around his waist, the ones on the outside of his thighs, and his wrists.

“ _Taeminnie_ , what would you like us to do?” The drop in Jinki’s voice doesn’t only excite Taemin, but Jonghyun as well, small hairs rising on his lower arms as he kneels next to Taemin’s body. 

“Play –” he stops to gasp for air when Jinki’s fingers slip lower to touch his balls and ass. “ _Play with me_ ,” Taemin repeats in a rush, wiggles his lower body, the restraints around his legs leaving him not much room to move. 

“That’s what you want?” Jinki’s voice is so deep and soft, embraces Jonghyun, entrances him, even if he’s not the one being talked to. Jinki has a way with words that is so intoxicating that Jonghyun is almost relieved that he uses so little when they meet like this. 

“ _Yes_.”

They haven’t done much and yet Taemin is already on the edge, always so sensitive when he’s restrained, sensations tripling in their intensity. Jinki reaches for the anal beads and the lube, leers at Jonghyun. His insides curl pleasantly and he grabs one of the towels he brought to wipe his hand clean from the cake before he reaches for the vibrating silicone egg and its accompanying remote control hanging on a string, bends over Taemin’s chests and sucks a small, brownish nipple into his mouth. Jonghyun doesn’t know if it’s the sensation of Taemin getting his nipples sucked or the feeling of two lubed up fingers finding their way between his legs that make him whimper, maybe it’s the combination of both, it doesn’t matter, Jonghyun dwelling in the stifled little moans Taemin makes. The younger one’s dick twitches and Taemin holds his breath, a fine string of precum connecting his tummy with the tip of his glistening dick. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jonghyun breathes over his skin, exchanges his lips for the little vibrator in his hand, moves it against Taemin’s right nipple and turns it on, a low buzzing sounding through the room accentuated by another moan and Taemin’s body arching against the restrains. Jonghyun scoots closer to Jinki when he pulls his fingers out and covers the beads in lube, wants to get a better look, Taemin’s small hole wrinkling, lube running down his ass. 

Taemin gasps as Jinki presses the first ball against him, a rough inch in width, the ribbons tightening around his skin as he tenses.

“Come on, baby, I know you can handle that,” Jinki says calmingly, runs his palm over Taemin’s stomach, and begins to smile when the younger one opens up for him. “You’re doing so well.” 

The first ball disappears gradually, the red string hanging from Taemin’s butt with the other four balls, lube smeared all over his buttocks, some of it dripping onto the sheets. 

“How many of them do you want?” 

Jonghyun lowers himself down to his elbows as Jinki speaks, can’t contain the need pooling in his core any longer, has to lick the precum from Taemin’s stomach, his lips and tongue playing with the tip of his dick, another helpless moan ringing in his ears. 

“ _A-a-all of them_.” 

Jonghyun knows that Taemin would pull at his hair if it wasn’t for his arms being tied together over his head, the thought arousing him as he goes down further, holds Taemin in one hand and takes him deeper into his mouth, bobs his head, and closes his eyes to taste him fully, hums around him as he swells.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Taemin moans.

Another sphere goes in, Jonghyun feels it in the way Taemin tenses underneath him and squirms impatiently. Jonghyun’s eyes flicker open when a thumb strokes his cheek, Jinki looking down at him, eyes hazy. He lets Taemin’s dick plop out of his mouth, huddles against Jinki’s touch, brushes his lips against his fingers before he sucks on them, makes sure to hold the other’s gaze. Jonghyun wished he had more than one mouth, could be in more places at once, suck Taemin and Jinki off, feel their cum burst on his tongue. Jinki pulls his fingers out and cradles Jonghyun’s chin instead, smiles, a soft, _soft_ smile that turns his legs to pudding. 

By the time the fourth ball goes in, Jonghyun uses the little vibrator to tease Taemin, bumps the base of the egg against the frenulum, the sensation seemingly so intense that Taemin lifts from the mattress, his toes curling as his breathing stutters. 

“ _Too – too much – I –_ ,” he whimpers weakly when Jonghyun licks at the slit at the top and twirls his tongue around the glans.

Taemin comes so suddenly that it’s a surprise for everyone. It’s loud and messy, and he rears up against the ribbons, overstimulated, Jinki trying to pull out the beads as he ejaculates to increase the sensation, adding a titillating effect. Jonghyun doesn’t manage to catch everything, he misses long spurts that land on Taemin’s stomach and cover the satin ribbons in whitish liquid instead of Jonghyun’s mouth, the younger one’s body trembling when Jonghyun removes the small egg. 

“I didn’t – _I didn’t_ want to come so quickly,” Taemin stammers and winces when Jonghyun caresses his stomach and licks up his cum, savors the strong taste. “ _It’s just_ – it has been a while.” 

“No need to apologize,” Jonghyun says and straddles him next, sits down on his stomach, and watches him with a grin. Taemin’s cheeks are flushed, strands of hair sticking to his forehead, eyes lowered as he lies there. 

“Were the beads good for you?” 

Jonghyun quivers when Jinki skids up behind him, holds his hips, dick huddling against his backside. It’s hot and erect and Jonghyun has a hard time thinking about anything but that particular feeling settling in his groin. 

“ _Yeah_ , the size was good. _I_ – all five would have been nice,” Taemin confesses, receives an acknowledging hum, Jonghyun’s eyes falling shut when Jinki roams his body with his hands, buries his nose in the short hair in his nape. 

“ _Next time_ ,” Jinki whispers, although none of them know when this will be. Finding time between schedules is tough, Jinki having spent time abroad for a TV show, Taemin commuting between Seoul and Tokyo as if the two cities are right next to each other, and Jonghyun preparing for his concerts. Even their meeting today is the result of tedious negotiations, Jonghyun usually avoiding to go out on days _Blue Night_ is broadcasted live. Their private group chat had been a swift back and forth of texts in the hope that they could agree on a date before Christmas. 

_Taemin: 12.18?_

_Jonghyun: Can’t. Concert in Busan._

_Taemin: Shit. I forgot. Sorry._

_Jinki: What about the 20th?_

_Taemin: Nope. I’ll be in the recording studio all day._

_Jonghyun: *sighs*_

_Jinki: We have MBC gayo on the 21st, right? After that?_

_Taemin: Can’t. Practice._

_Jonghyun: At night?_

_Taemin: ¯\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/¯_

_Jonghyun: Babe, you need to sleep._

_Taemin: Are you sure, you should be the one telling me that?_

_Jonghyun: …_

_Jinki: I checked the group schedule._

_Jinki: We have performances on the 23rd. But there is nothing on the 22nd._

_Jonghyun: Blue Night? Hello?_

_Jinki: Right…_

_Taemin: After that?_

_Jonghyun: At two in the morning?_

_Taemin: It’s not like you will be asleep anyway._

_Jonghyun: …_

_Jonghyun: You have a point._

_Taemin:_ ❤

_Jinki: So I’ll book a room from Thursday to Friday then?_

_Taemin: I’m in._

_Jonghyun:_ 👍

_Jinki: *sigh of relief*_

“What would you like to do now?” It’s Jonghyun, Jinki addresses this time, the tip of his nose brushing along the shell of Jonghyun’s ear, nipping at the lobe. 

“ _A lot of things_ ,” he answers as thousands of ideas run through his head, the soft tone of Jinki’s chuckle flowing through his bones. 

“Start with one,” Taemin says, Jonghyun almost having forgotten his presence with Jinki so close by. Jonghyun decides to follow that advice, scoots up until he can brush his dick along Taemin’s lips, so smooth and plush as if he was bedding it on a pillow. The younger one has to recline his head a little to accommodate Jonghyun, opens his lips so he can swipe over the glans with his tongue, does it so playfully, flicks it, lips curling upwards when Jonghyun bites his lip. 

He braces himself against the bed’s headboard and changes his stance a little when Taemin takes the tip into his mouth, gives it a suck. Lowering his pelvis he watches as the younger one tries to lift his head and take him in deeper, a whine leaving Taemin’s lips when it doesn’t work because his arms are tied and don’t allow him to prop himself up. 

“Want my dick?” Jonghyun asks, grins as he holds himself in one hand and slides it along the bridge of Taemin’s nose, earning a dissatisfied grumble. 

“ _Yes_ , but not up my nostrils,” he responds with a whine, making both Jonghyun and Jinki laugh. They never take sex too seriously, can still chuckle when one of them lies butt naked and tied up on a bed, and that’s what Jonghyun enjoys most about their encounters. It’s lighthearted, it’s cute, sometimes dorky and clumsy, but it makes him happy. Sex with ex-partners always had been such a serious undertaking, and if he had talked to them during sex it had only ever been dirty talk – not that there was anything bad about it – it could be rather enjoyable, but sometimes it wasn’t what Jonghyun had wanted or needed. Sex with Taemin and Jinki is freeing, playful, because none of them is stressed and thinks he has to perform like a porn star. It is nice not having to prove anything to anyone all the time. In the past it had been – Kim Jonghyun from SHINee who has the reputation of being the womanizer of the band – but ever since he started dating Taemin and later Jinki, he just had to be – _Jonghyun_ , no last name, no occupation, no status _– just him_. 

“Too bad.” Jonghyun motions for Taemin to open his mouth properly and then pushes his hips against the younger one’s mouth, goes slow at first, doesn’t want to choke him, enjoys the wet heat that awaits him, Taemin trying to use his tongue as Jonghyun moves. “You’re always so good for me,” he praises him, dives his fingers through Taemin’s hair, feels Jinki’s hand on his hips again. Jonghyun stills when the buzz of the vibrator suddenly echoes through the room and he curves his back with a moan when Jinki presses one hand on his lower back and uses the other to prod at his entrance with the small egg. It’s wet and cold, the vibration tickling, sending small tremors to his balls. A gasp falls from his lips and he scratches the wooden wall he holds onto with one hand when Jinki shoves the egg inside along with his finger, the stretch a lot at once but not unpleasant, Jonghyun liking the feeling of being opened up like this. 

Jinki crooks his finger inside of him, drives the egg right against his prostate gland, and varies the pressure as he drags it back and forth, Jonghyun’s pelvis thrusting into Taemin’s mouth, his eyes starting to water as he loses himself in the sensation. 

“ _Fuck_ , what are you doing to me?” 

Jonghyun’s head falls back and he holds on to Taemin’s neck instead of his dick as he continuous to fuck him, saliva running from Taemin’s lips, his mouth getting wetter and wetter. The buzz in Jonghyun’s loins gets unbearable when Jinki squeezes his balls with his free hand, his orgasm hitting him like a wall. He tumbles helplessly into nothingness, claws his fingernails into Taemin’s skin and comes in his mouth, growls deep in his throat as he looks down at the younger one and sees him swallow so well. Jinki catches him in one arm when he’s about to buckle over, holds him securely in his embrace, draws him back a little so Jonghyun doesn’t suffocate Taemin by accident. 

“Good?” Jinki asks him and pecks his neck as he slowly pulls out his finger holding the egg, Jonghyun nodding weakly, still too dazed to form proper sentences, legs spasming. 

“ _Thank you_ ,” he manages to say at least, angles his head to kiss Jinki first, and then leans down to peck Taemin’s wet lips. The youngest one looks exhausted, lips and chin plastered with saliva and bits of cum, cheeks colored in a deeper red, pupils dilated, face sweaty. Jonghyun reaches for the towel and daps it at Taemin’s face, caresses his cheek with his palm, runs his thumb over his swollen bottom lip.

“Is everything alright?” Jonghyun wants to know, brushes hair out of Taemin’s face, touches his forehead. He is always worried about Taemin _– always has been_. Taemin could sit on his dick and climax and Jonghyun would still be worried if he is okay. He often has to remind himself that Taemin isn’t the lanky, shy teenager in the middle of a voice break anymore that he met over thirteen years ago, but an adult, _a man_ , who knows what he likes and doesn’t, and can make his own decisions. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Taemin answers and licks his lips. He’s less talkative now, the position he’s in doubtlessly demanding a lot from him. Jonghyun has never been tied up like this, has never gone beyond the fluffy handcuffs tied to a bedpost stage, but Taemin has told him what it feels like to be restrained like this, the thrill of being at someone’s mercy, the tension gathering in every muscle, the trust he has to muster up to surrender himself like this. Taemin is someone who always needs a certain level of control in his private life, because he had to give up so much of it in his professional life in the past, and giving up control in a situation like this, requires strength. It might be contradicting to say that being restrained is Taemin’s way of freeing himself, but that’s exactly what it is. 

“Do you feel any numbness, circulation problems – or is everything still okay with the knots?” Jinki wants to know and Jonghyun looks over his shoulder, watches the oldest one check the satin ribbons on Taemin’s legs, and squeezes a finger underneath a knot to see if the ribbon hasn’t tightened too much. 

“No, I still can move everything.” As if to reinforce his words Taemin wiggles his fingers and his toes, looks so cute while doing so that Jonghyun wants to kiss him silly. 

“Good,” Jinki nods and leans down to kiss Taemin’s knee, “If that changes, don’t play the masochist and say something right away, okay?” 

“Yes, _hyung_.” 

Jonghyun grins, darts a glance at Jinki to see his reaction, and snickers when Jinki gives Taemin’s thigh a little pinch. Taemin never calls Jinki, _hyung_ anymore unless cameras are rolling. If he does, it’s either because he wants the other to know that he should stop mothering him as he’s not fourteen anymore _or_ because he really, _really_ wants something and knows Jinki can’t deny him anything if he uses the right tone. 

“I don’t think you need to worry about circulation here,” Jonghyun states as he takes a look between Taemin’s legs, the younger one hard again solely from sucking someone else’s cock. _Admirable_. 

Jinki sighs melodramatically. “The beauty of youth.”

Jonghyun snorts and gets up to lie down on his side next to Taemin, needs a short break, feels fatigued so late at night after an orgasm. 

“He’s acting like he’s in his 30’s again,” Jonghyun whispers towards Taemin, but loud enough so Jinki can hear it, and grins innocently when the oldest narrows his eyes at him. His grin swiftly turns to an offended pout when Jinki reaches out to pull at the hair on his leg. 

“Maybe you should continue. It always gets him hot and bothered when we call him old,” Taemin suggests, slowly beginning to look more energetic again.

“You talk big for someone who lies like a turtle on its back.” 

Jinki reaches for the lube when there are indications of a sulk forming on Taemin’s lips and Jonghyun leans over quickly, pecks the corner of his lip, one hand rubbing his side. 

Both watch as Jinki spreads the thick liquid on himself and dribbles some more down Taemin’s ass, probes at his entrance with his fingers as he gets closer. Holding onto Taemin’s tied-up leg, Jinki looks down at the younger one as he lines himself up, presses the glans against the entrance, waits when Taemin tenses and continues to push inside when he relaxes. 

The first time Jonghyun had watched the two other kiss had been an excruciating experience even though he had been the one initiating it. He hadn’t wanted to lose Taemin, but couldn’t ignore his developing feelings for Jinki any longer either. Back then, a part of him had feared that Taemin and Jinki might find each other far more exciting than Jonghyun and would both drop him eventually, but it had been over a year since then, and frankly enough his love for the two had only grown. 

Jonghyun kisses Taemin’s temple and runs his hand in gentle circles around his stomach as Jinki bottoms out, who holds on to Taemin’s knees and forces them even closer to the younger one’s body.

“Okay?” Jinki asks and pulls back when Taemin nods. He moans loudly the next time Jinki thrusts into him, writhes against the restraints on his legs, Jonghyun noticing the red welts the ribbons have left on his skin already. Jinki is almost silent as he fucks into Taemin, breathes deep, sweat accumulating on his face and his chest, pecs tensed as he alternately looks between Taemin and Jonghyun. Taemin on the other hand, moans for them both, yanks at the bow around his wrists, brows deeply furrowed as he’s shoved deeper into the mattress, precum starting to drip from the tip of his dick again. 

Jonghyun kisses his arm, shifts to its pit, tastes the fresh sweat with his tongue, a little salty but not too strong yet, his hand diving between Taemin’s legs, brushing along his pubic hair, and then further down to jerk him off. They have developed a certain synchronicity over time, Jonghyun easily able to copy the pace of Jinki’s pelvis with his hand.

Jonghyun’s eyes lock with Jinki, and Taemin starts whining when the other’s hips speed up. He tosses his head from side to side, fingernails burrowing into the palms of his hands. 

“ _H-h-harder_ ,” Taemin utters, and arches his back when Jinki follows the request suit, skin slapping against skin ringing in Jonghyun’s ears. Jinki won’t last long like this, Jonghyun knows it, Taemin knows it, and Jinki himself knows it as well. The sensation is too intense.

Jinki’s lips are glistening, his eyes darting over to look at Taemin’s face. Jonghyun sees Jinki’s fingertips bury into Taemin’s thighs and thinks that it will be over soon – _too soon for Taemin’s liking_. It’s impossible to last long when one is asked to fuck someone this hard.

He proves to be right as Jinki loses himself in the heat of the younger one, and balls his fingers into the ribbons wrapped around Taemin’s chests when he comes, yanks at them, and grunts, eyes closing, nostrils flaring up, his chest turning red. He fucks Taemin until he can’t go on and collapses between his legs, breathes hard, kisses his chest, his neck, his cheek, his brow, his lips, soft puffs of air leaving his mouth as he praises Taemin in low murmurs, Jonghyun’s hand holding Taemin’s dick squished between their bodies. He carefully pulls it out and rubs Jinki’s shoulder, pecks his arm lightly, knows that when Jinki has come, he’s done for a while, needs to regenerate, doesn’t have the same kind of energy and libido Taemin possesses. 

Taemin groans when Jinki eventually slips out of him and lifts away, lube and cum dribbling out of the younger one’s hole, Jinki instinctively reaching for a towel to clean him up. 

“ _I – I need a break_ ,” Jinki admits, his voice coming out drained. He strokes his chestnut brown hair out of his face, the action letting it stand up, making the older one look rather endearing. 

There is a soft whine and some exasperated butt wiggles. “ _Hyung_.”

It’s directed at Jonghyun this time and not Jinki.

Taemin is not happy.

Jonghyun chuckles softly, traces the younger one’s face with his finger. He knows what the younger one wants, but takes the wind out of his sails right away. “You know I’m not having sex with you when you’re tied up.” 

Jonghyun loves the aesthetics of bondage, but has never understood the thrill of fucking someone who is tied up. It’s a preference Taemin and Jinki share, but nothing he needs to share with them. He wants Taemin’s small hands on him and his longs legs wrapped around him when they have sex with each other. That’s _his_ preference – even if it’s something Taemin finds less thrilling. 

“ _Then untie me_?” Taemin bats his eyelashes at him, the expression so adorable and innocent looking that it’s hard to believe that the younger one lies tied up on a mattress in a hotel room with cum dribbling out of his ass. 

“Aren’t you tired yet?” Jonghyun plays with a strand of Taemin’s hair, glances over at Jinki, who has snuggled up to Taemin’s other side, arm wrapped around his waist, eyes closed. 

“ _Yes_ , but I also want to come.”

“Then let me jerk you off,” Jonghyun looks back at him.

“With someone inside of me,” Taemin adds, “Preferably you right now.” 

Jonghyun breathes in deeply, pulse rising.

“Who taught you to talk like that?” 

Jonghyun gives Taemin a little nudge, doesn’t want him to know how touched he is, though he’s sure the other is aware of it. Taemin knows Jonghyun is sentimental and that every kind word, every sweet gesture gets saved in a file in Jonghyun’s brain. 

“ _You_ ,” Taemin says nonchalantly and smiles. Light snoring grabs both their attention and they turn their heads, snickering lowly.

“I can’t believe him,” Jonghyun whispers.

“He’s an old man after all.” 

Taemin grins, Jinki’s lips slightly agape as he rests his head next to Taemin’s arm.

“You’re too much for him,” Jonghyun blames him playfully and looks for the army knife on the other side of the bed. It’s a souvenir one of Jinki’s friends had brought him from a trip to Europe and the other always carries it around wherever he goes. Jonghyun has always considered this habit to be weird, but right now he’s thankful for its presence. 

He starts with the ribbons around Taemin’s legs, cuts them carefully one by one, legs covered in crisscrossed welts, a happy sigh leaving Taemin’s lips when he can finally stretch them out again. His arms are next, one cut after another until Taemin can put his arms down and massage his wrists. 

Jonghyun knows how idle Taemin is after being tied up for so long and usually, he barely moves afterward, needs time to transit from his headspace back into the real world, but now he reaches out to touch Jonghyun’s face, runs a finger along the curve of his ear as he’s freed from the last remaining ribbons around his torso.

“ _Thank you_ ,” he says and receives a soft kiss to his lips. Despite the ribbons being gone, it still looks like Taemin is tied up from afar, fine red pressure marks running all around his body where the satin ribbons cut into his skin. 

“Do you think you can stand?” 

When Taemin nods, Jonghyun helps him up, Jinki stirring when they get up from the bed. He tiredly opens his eyes and looks a little confused, panics when he realizes that he’s not in his bed in the dorm. 

“ _Shit – sorry,_ I think I fell asleep,” he apologizes drowsily, blinks, and rubs his eyes.

“It’s okay. It has been a long day. It’s almost five,” Jonghyun says after a quick look at the clock hanging over the bed. It’s not an unusual time for Jonghyun to be awake, but it is for Jinki, who tries to go to sleep at a normal hour if he doesn’t have any schedules. 

Jinki hums, curls up cutely, and reaches for the pillow next to him. “Where are you two going?” 

Jonghyun runs the back of his hand along Taemin’s erection, impressed that it hasn’t gone limp yet despite the mundane actions of cutting him out of satin ribbons. Maybe it is really a gift of youth or Taemin is simply insatiable. “Helping Taeminnie out and get him cleaned up.”

“ _Good_ ,” Jinki mumbles into the pillow, sounding as if he’s about to drift off again. “ _Be careful_.”

Taemin wheezes into his hand as Jinki smacks his lips. “How is he like that?”

Jonghyun shrugs and grabs the lube from the mattress. “I have no idea. You know him as long as I do.” He curls his hand around Taemin’s, guides him to the bathroom, the two of them moving slowly as the younger one is still a little unsteady on his legs. When the door to the bathroom clicks shut behind them, Jonghyun turns towards him, checks up on him, runs one hand over the dents in Taemin’s arms.

“Are you alright?” he asks restlessly as Taemin looks like a Christmas gift torn open by a five-year-old.

“ _Yes_ ,” Taemin calms him, smiles, and urges him into the direction of the shower. “I’m perfectly fine. Nothing hurts, I promise.” 

“Why aren’t you into being a cat boy or something else that involves soft things instead?” Jonghyun pads backward into the shower until his back hits the stone wall, its surface feeling rough and cold against his shoulders.

“Cat boy? Is that something you would be into? _Pet play_?” Taemin cocks an eyebrow at him with a sleek grin and Jonghyun looks at the floor when his cheeks heat up. 

“That’s nothing I’m willing to discuss tonight.”

Taemin chuckles, leans in to kiss him, one hand wandering up to hold his face, the other wandering down to the curve of his ass. Taemin used to be smaller than him, but now Jonghyun is the one who has to look up. “ _I’ll let Jinki know after he wakes up_ ,” he breathes into the kiss, presses his dick against Jonghyun. 

“How come you aren’t tired yet?” Jonghyun breaks their kiss to distract him, Taemin reaching around his body to turn the water on. Jonghyun is still startled when the cold water hits him, but now it energizes him, keeps the exhaustion at bay.

“Adrenaline.”

Taemin takes the lube out of Jonghyun’s hand, opens the cap and squeezes some into his palm, pulls Jonghyun away from the jets of water, and reaches purposefully between his legs. Jonghyun isn’t hard, but it doesn’t take long for him to be when Taemin begins to rub him with skilled fingers and grazes his neck with his lips. 

“ _I looked forward to this night so much_ ,” Taemin whispers, brushes his nose along Jonghyun’s cheek, pecks it, Jonghyun’s hands stroking down the other’s back, feeling the curve of his butt, so small and round, so perfect. “It sucks that we only have a few hours each time. I want to go on holiday with you two.” 

Taemin’s hold on him tightens when Jonghyun’s fingers brush against his hole and it’s so much easier to slip two in, the sphincters relaxed after being stretched for a while. 

“You know that this isn’t possible,” Jonghyun says, feels a nice tingling in his loins as Taemin’s hand works on him.

“Why?” Taemin lets go when Jonghyun turns him around to face the glass separating the shower from the rest of the bathroom, Taemin naturally bending forward and widening his stance to accommodate Jonghyun’s shorter legs.

“Schedules.” His breath gets caught in his lungs when he holds onto Taemin’s hips with one hand, pushes his ass a little lower until he can comfortably prod his hole, the glass squeaking as Taemin rests his palms against it, head falling between his shoulders. 

“Just a weekend – somewhere _. Ho-k-kaido_ – _fuck_.” Taemin moans long and loud as Jonghyun thrusts in at once. When he is going first, Jonghyun waits, takes his time to let Taemin adjust, but not now after he had steel balls and Jinki inside of him already. Warm water beats down on Jonghyun’s back and he holds Taemin securely in place by his hips, stares down at his dick disappearing in the other’s small ass, opening up so graciously for him, swallowing him, making him feel so good.

“People know us there.” 

One hand slides up Taemin’s back, feels the pressure marks under his fingertips, the warm water making them appear darker. He caresses Taemin’s spine, wanders along every little bump visible underneath his skin.

“It – _it_ doesn’t matter,” Taemin breathes, fingertips turning white as he presses his hands harder into the glass. “I was there – _I was there_ with Jongin, and _Moongyu-u-u_ – _nh_.”

Taemin reaches behind him, looks for Jonghyun’s hand on his hip, and entwines their fingers as a low moan leaves his lips every time Jonghyun pushes back into him. 

“To get drunk and to ski – not to fuck them,” Jonghyun begs to differ, slows down when Taemin rakes his fingertips painfully into his wrist.

“My legs – _wait_.”

Jonghyun pulls out immediately and rubs comforting circles into Taemin’s lower back. 

“Should we stop?”

Taemin shakes his head, straightens up, and turns around to face him, Jonghyun noticing how badly his legs shake. “No, just not standing up maybe. My legs are too sore.” 

“Are you sure?”

Jonghyun sighs when the younger one nods. He looks around, a bathroom not leaving a lot of options to fuck other than standing up unless – 

“What are you doing?”

Taemin slides down the glass until his bum hits the stone tiles at the bottom, his legs spread, a tiny grin bordering at his lips.

“That’s better,” he sighs, strokes back his wet hair, and nudges Jonghyun’s foot with his. “Come down.”

“Taemin, you’ll have severe back pain after waking up.”

Jonghyun tries to be the voice of reason as he crouches down in front of the younger, touches his knee, bruises from sliding over the floor while dancing visible on them.

“ _Then make it worth it_.”

He shakes his head in disbelief, but obeys nonetheless because Jonghyun knows Taemin won’t shut up if he doesn’t. 

“Lie down then.”

Jonghyun kneels in front of Taemin’s spread-out legs, who lies down on his back in the middle of the shower. Jonghyun is sure he will curse Taemin for being so reckless in a few hours when they have a recording and need to dance, because his knees will hurt from skidding over a hard floor.

“ _You’re crazy_ ,” he mutters under his breath, lies down on top of him, and wraps one arm underneath Taemin’s shoulder so the younger one can rest the back of his head against Jonghyun’s opened palm. 

“You love it.”

Taemin smiles up at him and loops his arms around his waist, tugs him close. Jonghyun doesn’t say anything because they both know Taemin is right. Instead he lifts himself a little, and looks between them as he guides himself back into the younger one’s body, a low groan falling from his lips as he’s welcomed back into Taemin’s heat. He’s still tight around him – _a nice tight_ – not _a too tight_ that makes it impossible for him to last. 

His knuckles already start aching after the third time he drives his hips against Taemin, scrape against the gray stone to protect Taemin from hurting his head. 

“ _You always feel so good inside of me_ ,” Taemin purrs, runs his hands down to Jonghyun’s ass, holds it, squeezes it, Jonghyun leaning down to kiss him. Jonghyun has had shower sex before in his life, plenty of times, but never while lying down, neither a regular shower allowing such an endeavor nor Jonghyun’s desire to be comfortable during sex. Water drums on his back that shields the other’s body mostly from getting water into his eyes, Jonghyun’s free hand reaching down to take Taemin into his hand.

“Is this what it feels like to have sex outside?” Taemin wonders, arches into Jonghyun’s touch, water dripping down from the tip of Jonghyun’s hair and falling in the hollow between Taemin’s collarbones.

Jonghyun chuckles breathlessly, kisses Taemin’s nose, his elbow starting to hurt from carrying all his weight. 

“ _Mmh_ – sex in the middle of the street during a downpour.”

“I want that.”

Jonghyun looks up at him, confused. “Sex in the middle of the street?”

“ _No_ , outside – _somewhere_. A forest, a beach.” 

Taemin moans loudly when Jonghyun gives a particular good thrust, nails digging into his buttocks.

“There will be bugs.”

Taemin pulls a face. “Somewhere in the middle of winter then – _which_ – _fuck_.” He has to stop his thought in the middle of speaking as Jonghyun drives his hips a little harder against him, their bodies making smacking sounds as they meet repeatedly. “ _Hok-kai-do._ ” It’s the last thing he manages to say before he’s too busy with chasing his orgasm. Jonghyun jerks him off faster now, thinks about performances, about _Blue Night,_ about a movie he recently watched so he doesn’t come before Taemin does. 

“You’re so pretty, _babe_ ,” Jonghyun says, looks at Taemin, whose eyes are closed, neck beautifully exposed as he curves his back, little whimpers falling from his lips each time he’s backed against the floor. The tiles are unforgiving, don’t cushion Jonghyun’s movements, his hand working quickly between Taemin’s legs. Jonghyun sees it when Taemin is close, his chest heaving, arms beginning to shake. 

Jonghyun lens down to his ear then, whispers, “ _You’re so good, Taemin, so sexy, so beautiful, so perfect. Come for me, will you_?” and it’s all that Taemin needs to hear, words of praise being the final push, a ripple of stifled moans falling from his lips as he rears up against Jonghyun, presses himself against him, scratches his buttocks and comes. Jonghyun helps him through the climax, slows the thrusts of his pelvis, milks him until nothing leaks out any longer, Taemin’s breath coming out labored as he opens his eyes again, looks at Jonghyun with parted lips. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jonghyun repeats in a soft voice, stops stroking the younger one, and pats his hip instead, Taemin’s cum on his fingers swiftly washed away by water. 

“ _Will you come for me, too_?” the younger one asks in return, scratches at his lower back and between his ass, the gesture seductive and alluring. Jonghyun smiles at him, steals a kiss, and nips on Taemin’s bottom lip with a groan when the other sneaks a finger inside, curls it, Jonghyun feeling the ridges of Taemin’s ring graze his hole. The added strain is nice and Jonghyun focuses on the sensation, the pulling in his loins that grows with every shove, his balls tightening, Taemin massaging him in a steady rhythm. 

_One, two, three_ – and he’s gone, his head blank, pelvis bursting, and Jonghyun puffs against Taemin’s lips, works his hips, comes and _comes,_ coats the inside of the younger one, murmurs a, “ _I love you so much_ ,” before he breaks down on top of him. 

He’s breathing hard, heart pounding in his ears, soreness starting to settle in as the waves of pleasure subside, knees, hands, and elbow hurting. 

“ _I don’t think I can get up_ ,” he mumbles into Taemin’s neck, hears a soft chuckle, winces when the younger one removes his finger and gives his buttocks a little tap.

“Then we’ll stay here.”

Jonghyun snorts, lifts his head to look at the younger one. “Imagine Jinki getting up in a few hours and finding us here fast asleep. He would get a heart attack. We don’t want that.”

He groans when he tries to get up, Taemin preventing him from doing so by clinging on to him. “Don’t leave yet. Just another minute _or two_.”

He sighs when he sees the beseeching look in Taemin’s eyes and lies back down, tries not to put his whole weight on him. “We’re lying on the floor in the middle of a shower.”

It’s so bizarre that Jonghyun can’t help but laugh, worn-out, but also content, sated, fulfilled. He’s still inside of Taemin, slowly softens, his dick slipping out bit by bit.

“To me, it doesn’t make a difference. Bed or bathroom floor.”

“I wonder if you will say the same thing after waking up,” Jonghyun tugs a strand of hair behind Taemin’s ear and kisses his forehead. 

“I’m sure it won’t be too bad.” 

“Maybe it’s the beauty of youth after all.” 

He looks down at the younger one pensively, fondles his hair, Taemin’s hands running over his heated back, water continuing to patter on their skin.

“Let’s go to Hokkaido – a weekend. Early January. You don’t have _Blue Night_ recordings on the weekends.” 

Taemin is persistent, starts anew with his holiday idea, and Jonghyun pecks his lips before he finally gets up, slips out of the younger one, knees cracking as he stands up. They are red from the pressure, his knuckles grazed, stinging when water hits them. He’s too old to fuck on the floor.

“We’ll ask Jinki, _okay_?” 

The beam lightening up Taemin’s face is unmatched, his cheeks cute and full, Jonghyun grabbing his hands to help him stand up.

“Private _onsen_ , Jjong. Just the three of us.”

Taemin is jittery as Jonghyun turns him around to check his back. His shoulder blades are slightly red, but otherwise, he seems fine, white liquid running down the inside of his thighs, mixing with the water from the showerhead. 

“Sounds nice,” he admits and reaches for the body wash, squeezes some out, and begins to wash Taemin. He doesn’t even want to know what time it is, the sun already going up at the horizon, cars beginning to flood the streets as people are on their way to work. 

“We could eat crab, and freshly caught fish. _Sashimi_ …,” Taemin rambles, gestures around, Jonghyun wondering where this vigor comes from as he feels his own eyes fall shut over and over again, needs to force them open as he washes the younger one from his neck down to his butt, rubs foamy fingers against his hole. 

He smiles but doesn’t say anything when Taemin continues to talk about the time he had gone to Hokkaido with his best friend for six days. Six days without any schedules seems utopian right now. When Jonghyun turns off the shower, Taemin’s voice is the only thing he hears, and he wraps a towel around the other’s head and towels him dry, smiles all the while, shuts him up eventually with a kiss, and enjoys the silence as Taemin leans in, cups his face and sneaks his tongue into Jonghyun’s mouth, kisses him slowly, uses his tongue so well that the nice tingling in Jonghyun’s stomach returns. 

“I’ll look up everything, prepare everything myself. I’ll pay. Jinki won’t be able to object,” Taemin insists, brushes his nose along Jonghyun’s and wraps his arms around him, pecks his shoulder and his neck, sweet butterfly kisses all over.

“You know he doesn’t know how to say ‘No’ to you. Except for the paying part. He won’t let you pay – so don’t even try.” 

“It will be nice – I promise,” Taemin goes in for another kiss as if he wants to give Jonghyun a taste of what he can expect if they go on a vacation together. It would be their first, and Jonghyun hopes that there will be a lot more firsts they will get to experience together. 

Jinki lies in the big bed fast asleep when they silently pad back into the suite with a damp towel. While Taemin crawls on the bed holding the towel and snuggles up to Jinki from behind, Jonghyun walks around the mattress to pick up the destroyed cake and places it back into the fridge. He picks up the vibrator and the anal beads afterward, wraps them up in an abandoned towel, and places it on the floor before he joins the other two on the bed, uses his arms to swipe the cut ribbons out of sight.

“We need to clean up before we leave,” he says in a whisper and carefully takes the towel from Taemin’s hand. It would be better if Jinki had washed up, but Jonghyun doesn’t have the heart to wake him up, wraps the wet towel around his hand instead, and lets it disappear underneath the blanket to remove dried lube and cum from his dick. A part of him feels like a geriatric nurse as he’s careful with touching the other, holds still when Jinki stirs in his sleep, smacks his lips cutely, and is gone again.

“I could ride him and I don’t think he would notice,” Jonghyun points out, makes Taemin snicker silently against Jinki’s arm.

“You should try it.”

Jonghyun looks at him and pulls the towel up from underneath the blanket.

“Somnophilia is not my thing.”

He throws the cloth from the bed before he settles down in front of Jinki, takes his arm, and wraps it around himself. Jinki always feels like a teddy bear, soft and warm and comforting.

“Alarm clock?” Jonghyun asks when he’s comfortable and looks over his shoulder, Taemin’s nose buried in Jinki’s hair, an arm draped over his waist.

“Jinki set it for nine am.”

Jonghyun automatically casts a glance at the clock above the bed and calculates the hours they have left until Jinki’s phone goes off, sobers up when he realizes how few hours they have left. 

“Not even four hours.”

“We’ll manage.”

Taemin squeezes his arm reassuringly and then goes back to hugging Jinki, the two of them falling silent. It’s cozy and warm, Jonghyun linking his fingers with Jinki’s as he snuggles closer, feels the other’s breath ghosting over his skin. It would be nice to fall asleep like this every night, have the two people by his side that mean the world to him. 

Jonghyun falls asleep quickly, but feels like he has barely closed his eyes for a minute when Jinki’s phone starts to beep loud and unnervingly. It’s not even a song that pulls him out of his dreams, but the annoying standard tone of an iPhone. 

“ _Too early_ ,” Taemin whines, voice sounding hoarse. Jonghyun wants to hide underneath a pillow to drown out the sound, Jinki moving behind him with a low grown.

“ _Just a second_ ,” he mumbles sleepily, sits up, and turns the alarm off. “ _Sorry_.”

When Jinki falls back, his arm sneaks around Jonghyun’s middle, and he kisses his neck. “Sorry about last night,” Jinki whispers into his scalp, makes the hair in Jonghyun’s neck stand up. “It was too late for me. We need to figure out something else.”

“Let’s go to Hokkaido.”

Jonghyun chortles sleepily as Taemin answers from behind them, the response seemingly startling Jinki a bit.

“ _Hokkaido_?” he asks, “I thought more of meeting up before midnight, but that works too I guess.”

Jonghyun turns around, Taemin’s head bedded on Jinki’s arm, his hair standing up in all directions, his eyes small and puffy, two red pimples emerging from his forehead and his chin. 

“Taemin wants to take us on a trip,” Jonghyun helps out, settles his cheek against Jinki’s shoulder, and reaches forward to pick a bit of sleep out of Taemin’s eyes. 

“A trip?” 

Taemin hums, draws circles around Jinki’s nipple, and nudges the tip with his finger absently. 

“For a weekend. In January. Group promotions will be over,” he explains, bottom lip pushed forward.

“Sounds nice. But why northern Japan?”

“The landscape looks so pretty with all the snow.” 

Jinki hums, ruffles Taemin’s head, and smiles. 

“I’m sure I’ll be able to make time.”

Taemin’s eyes narrow as he grins and kisses Jinki, a loud rumble coming from his stomach making him pull away. He sits up and holds his stomach, looks down at himself when another rumble arises.

“I think – _well, excuse me_ – I’ll have to go,” he says in great haste and scrambles from the bed, runs to the bathroom, and lets the door fall shut loudly behind him. 

“Hokkaido, _huh_?” Jinki turns his head back towards Jonghyun, who nods and rolls on top of him, wants to feel his warmth and smell his body as he huddles up close. Jonghyun is sore, every muscle in his body aching. 

“It’s cold there.”

“We’ll keep you warm,” Jonghyun assures, looks up, and reciprocates the cute smile Jinki sends him. 

“Sounds nice.”

“It does.”

Jonghyun pecks his lips with a little mewl, ignores morning breath as he pries Jinki’s lips open with his tongue. It sucks that they have to leave so soon, can’t stay in bed for the rest of the day. 

“What did I miss last night?” Jinki licks his lips as they pull apart, his hands low on Jonghyun’s hips, edging to crawl towards his butt.

“A horny boyfriend and grazed knuckles.”

Jonghyun shows Jinki the back of his hand, the older one’s brows knitting with concern.

“What did you two do?” he asks, takes Jonghyun’s hand into his, brushes his thumb carefully over Jonghyun’s skin, kisses it.

“Taemin wanted to get off and thought that a bathroom floor is a good place for it.”

Jonghyun sighs, brings their foreheads together, nudges Jinki’s nose with his.

“Would have loved to see that.” 

There is a grin playing on Jinki’s lips when Jonghyun looks at him, the sound of a toilet being flushed wafting over to them. 

“I’m sure we can reenact it for you some time – with a blanket underneath.” 

Jinki snickers, lifts his head to snatch Jonghyun’s bottom lip, and involves him in another kiss when the bathroom door opens again.

“I think I flushed the rest of your babies down the toilet.”

Both Jinki and Jonghyun explode with laughter and turn their heads to look over at Taemin who climbs back onto the bed and lifts the blanket to slide underneath. 

“Did you take a shit just now?” Jonghyun asks and looks over his shoulder when Taemin shows up behind him and shrugs.

“When you have to go, _you have to go_ ,” he points out indifferently, the blanket shoved aside when Taemin squeezes himself between Jinki’s legs and lifts them over his thighs.

“You sound like a toddler who tells his parents proudly that he’s been on the big people’s toilet to take a poop for the first time,” Jonghyun mocks him, winces when Taemin bends forward to bite his shoulder with a tiny growl. “You know no shame.”

“At least not in front of you,” Taemin replies, makes Jinki tense when he presses his pelvis against him. “ _Hyung_ ,” he starts then, a little wail to his voice, Jonghyun able to imagine the pout on his face without having to turn around. “When we’re in Hokkaido – will you let me do this with you?” 

It’s hard to stifle the laugh that wants to escape Jonghyun’s lips and he has to lower his face and close his lips tightly when he looks down at Jinki and waits for his answer. 

“You always make such pretty sounds,” Taemin says when the older one takes his time to reply. 

Jinki does bottom, not often, _but he does_ – if he’s in the right mood. To Jonghyun it doesn’t matter, never has and never will, he enjoys both ways and so does Taemin – _usually_ , but topping Jinki seems to be like Christmas and Birthday in one for him. Jonghyun believes it’s more of a psychological rather than a physical thing – _role reversal_ – it’s seemingly something Taemin gets off to as the youngest in the group. Jonghyun doesn’t understand it because _frankly_ , Jinki is still the older one – even if he bottomed twenty-four hours for the rest of his life, but sometimes Taemin’s brain works in mysterious ways, and at this point, Jonghyun is sure that he doesn’t need to unravel every single thought the younger one has. 

“When you’re convincing enough.” It’s the best answer Jinki can give, because it leaves a lot of room for interpretation, will most likely keep Taemin on the edge for days. 

“I’ll remember that,” he says and lets Jinki’s legs sink back to the mattress to lie down on the mattress. The lines from the satin ribbons are still visible on his skin, but they are beginning to fade, apparently not lasting as long as the marks of a rope, the two fine lines running around his neck almost making it appear as if he’s wearing a choker. 

“Who will leave first?” 

This inevitable question breaks their small little bubble, and Jonghyun looks down at Jinki. Taemin lifts his hand as if he’s in school.

“I told Euisoo to pick me up outside at nine-thirty. He’ll take me to dance practice and then to the TV station.”

Jonghyun frowns and looks up at the clock above the bed. “Taem, that’s in ten minutes.”

Taemin’s eyes widen visibly and he gets up from the bed with a, “ _Fuck_.” 

He runs through the suite stark naked, disappears in the bathroom again and Jonghyun gets up with a sigh, follows him to help him get ready. The stanch in the bathroom is appalling and Jonghyun’s nose crinkles as he watches Taemin dress up.

“I need to brush my teeth,” Taemin whines loudly, Jonghyun picking up a black sock for him that had been discarded in a corner. Taemin jumps into his skinny jeans, and pulls his black long-sleeved t-shirt over his head, tries to flatten his hair while looking into the mirror, the marks on his skin still visible as the neckline of his t-shirt is low. He can’t go out like that. 

“No need to panic, Taemin. He always has to wait for you anyway,” Jonghyun tries to calm him and Taemin pauses, looks at him through the mirror before he reaches for one of the wrapped up disposable toothbrushes. “What if he drives into the underground garage and sees both yours and Jinki’s cars there?”

Taemin does have a point and Jonghyun rubs his temple in thought. “Where’s your phone. I’ll write him a message.”

“ _Pocket. Coat_ ,” Taemin mutters with the toothbrush already stuck between his lips. There is a reason why Jonghyun is not letting himself be driven around when he’s not on a schedule. Things like this can be avoided easily. Swiftly moving to the closet in the suite he looks for Taemin’s phone, puts in the numbers 0408, and unlocks the screen.

“Is everything alright?” Jinki asks as he picks up all the ribbon pieces Jonghyun had tossed from the bed a few hours ago. 

“Yeah, Taemin is just being paranoid.”

“I’M NOT!” the younger one calls over from the bathroom.

 _‘I’ll be out in five minutes. Wait for me outside the main entrance. Thanks!’,_ Jonghyun types and sends the message off before he puts Taemin’s phone back into the pocket of his black winter coat. 

When Taemin comes outside, he’s fully dressed, baseball cap on his head, and round metal-framed glasses sitting on his nose.

“You can’t go out like that,” Jonghyun says when the younger one comes up to him to get his coat.

Taemin frowns and looks down at himself. “ _Huh_?”

Jonghyun follows the lines around his neck that disappear underneath the neckline with his finger. “Do you want to explain why your neck is looking like this?” 

Taemin reaches up to touch himself. “At least there aren’t any hickeys to cover this time.”

Jonghyun grins. Those were his work.

“Take it off.”

Jonghyun grabs his turtleneck from the chair and hands it to him

“I’ll be smelling like you.” Taemin smiles. It seems to be something that excites him and he takes his baseball cap off and squeezes it between his thighs before he grabs the hem of his long-sleeved t-shirt with two hands. Something inside of Jonghyun drops and he has to hold back from reaching forward and let his fingers wander along the subtle indications of muscles under Taemin’s skin when the younger one stands in front of him half-naked. He blinks and is drawn back to reality when Taemin grabs the turtleneck and pulls it over his head, the fabric sitting a little looser on him than it does on Jonghyun – especially around the shoulders. Jonghyun scoots closer to fix the collar and Taemin sniffs the sweater’s sleeve, beams dreamily. “Nice.”

The older one takes Taemin’s long black coat from the closet and opens it for him. 

“This secretiveness sucks,” Taemin grumbles out of nowhere as he slips his arms through the sleeves, Jonghyun correcting the fit of the collar. “All those secrets. It sucks. I don’t want to sneak into a hotel and out of a hotel each time I want to meet up with you.” 

Every meet-up ends up with Taemin being fed up and frustrated, but by now Jonghyun and Jinki can deal better with it _– at least a little_. 

“Hokkaido, right? A weekend just the three of us,” Jonghyun tells him and turns Taemin around so he can look at him, places his hands on his chest. Jinki in the background comes up to them and holds Taemin’s messenger bag.

“I’ll clean the toys later and keep them with me till next time,” Jinki says in his calm demeanor, wants to propitiate Taemin with the promise of a future get together, wraps his arms around his waist from behind and kisses his neck, rocks him in his embrace like one would do with a child. 

“It sucks,” Taemin sighs, shoulders slouching. 

“It won’t be like this forever.”

Taemin looks doubtful. “Don’t tell me again that society will change and be more accepting, because we both know that this won’t be the case.” 

Jonghyun smiles at him and pulls him down for a kiss. “Then we will immigrate to a place where no one will know us.”

The younger one huffs, but forces himself to a smile, pecks Jonghyun’s nose. “Antarctica.”

He turns around to Jinki, takes his messenger bag from him and then cups the other’s face to kiss him goodbye. 

“See you later in the real world,” he says and walks over to the door, stops halfway, and takes his black facemask out of his jacket to put it on.

“What about the cake?” Taemin realizes and looks back at them. “It was like 40.000 ₩.”

“You still want to eat it?” Jonghyun eyes him skeptically.

“It’s cake. Of course,” he explains casually and hurries to the fridge to take the cake out before he finally makes his way over to the door, Jonghyun and Jinki following him. 

“Hokkaido.”

It’s the last thing Taemin says before he disappears through the door with a small wave and leaves Jonghyun and Jinki behind. It’s weird to think that they will see each other in less than three hours, but the world will be a completely different one then, one without touching, one without kissing, a world without anyone seeing them as _one_. 

“He’s right,” Jinki says as soon as he hears the other’s footsteps fading into the distance.

“But we can’t change anything about this right now.”

Jonghyun paces back to the bed to sit down, Jinki tailing after him, taking his hand into his. 

“That’s not true.”

Jonghyun gazes at him. “What do you mean?”

“We could at least tell the people we’re close to what’s going on. Don’t you think it would make things easier for _us_? A little less hiding? We’ve even been lying to Minho and Kibum – Do you know how much it sucks to lie to the person you’re living with all the time?” 

“It’s not like I’ve been lying to my mom and my sister for years now,” Jonghyun replies sarcastically.

“ _I know_.”

“The fewer people know, the lower the chances are that someone will spill something by accident,” Jonghyun tries to be reasonable although he sees the other’s point. Jonghyun would love to take Taemin and Jinki to his mom, instead of listening to her constant bickering of why a handsome man like him is still single at twenty-six and never brings anyone home.

“But do you want to risk that our cover might be blown someday by a person we might not even know and then our families and friends have to find out about us from newspaper headlines? It’s already difficult to hide a regular relationship, but we’re three in this – _three people_ who can mess up by accident.” 

Jinki interlaces their fingers when Jonghyun sighs and falls back on the mattress, stares at the ceiling.

“We need to think this over _– as three_ , not just the two of us,” Jonghyun says and tilts his head when Jinki mimics him and lies down as well. “If we want to tell anyone – we need to figure out who most likely wouldn’t have a problem with this.”

“Isn’t that easy?”

Jonghyun licks his lips and turns on his side. “I know you’re thinking about Minho and Kibum,” he begins, caresses Jinki’s cheek with his fingers. “But it’s not about them as private persons, you know. I’m sure as Choi Minho and Kim Kibum they would be happy for us – but as members of one group – SHINee as a brand, it’s different. It’s not just the career of us three but theirs too. If this doesn’t work between us then what?” 

“Then we will figure something out, Jonghyun. There is no point in being pessimistic about it now.”

“You know me.” Jonghyun takes a deep breath and brushes his thumb over Jinki’s lips, the older inching closer until he can sling his arms around him and kiss his head.

“ _Yes_ , that’s why I’m saying there is no point,” he murmurs into Jonghyun’s hair and pats his back, Jonghyun snuggling up against his chest, letting his eyes fall shut.

“Maybe Hokkaido will be nice,” Jonghyun tries to be more optimistic, at least when it comes to the near future.

“Watch Taemin try to pack his whole sex toy collection in his hand luggage and the scanner goes off at the airport.”

Jonghyun laughs at the thought, imagines Taemin trying to explain the contents of his bag to the officers with his face turning scarlet. 

“A weekend with only the three of us without any schedule sounds like heaven.” Jonghyun sighs against Jinki’s chest, runs his hand down the older one’s side until he reaches a butt cheek he can grip.

“When is checkout?”

“At ten am.”

Another sigh and Jinki lifts away from him to sit up, Jonghyun’s head slipping to the mattress. 

“I wanted to take a shower before leaving,” he says and gets up, Jonghyun straightening up on the bed.

“Want me to join?” 

Jinki grins at him but shakes his head. “We won’t leave the hotel by ten then.”

The older one comes around to peck his lips when Jonghyun pouts and then he disappears into the bathroom.

The last hour before they separate and each go their own way is always the worst. It’s hectic and Jonghyun isn’t able to enjoy it. He gets up with an annoyed little groan, stretches his tired muscles and walks over to the white chair to pull Taemin’s baggy long-sleeved t-shirt over his head, smells it, and smiles to himself. Maybe he can keep it and Taemin won’t even notice. Jonghyun doesn’t bother with his necklace and stuffs it in the pocket of his parker before he trails after Jinki to look for the rest of his clothes in the bathroom. 

“You look too hot to not at least give you a hand job or something,” Jonghyun comments as he finds Jinki standing under the shower, the older one pushing hair out of his face with both hands, water running down his body. Jinki laughs, winks at him and Jonghyun has to restrain himself from walking into the shower half-dressed and get down on his knees in front of him. He picks up his briefs and his jeans, and climbs into them before he puts his socks back on. 

Jinki serenades him with a song while Jonghyun brushes his teeth and leans with his back against the sink. 

“No one sings ballads as beautifully as you,” he mumbles with the toothbrush in his mouth and spits out the foam before he rinses when Jinki coaxes him over to the shower. 

“Liar.” Jinki grins when Jonghyun places his hand against the glass.

“You know I don’t lie about these things.” 

Jonghyun doesn’t, never has, never will. To him Jinki has the most beautiful voice in the world, it’s like a soft blanket that gives you comfort when you’re not feeling well. Jinki steps to the end of the glass wall, peeks his head out, his face wet and flushed. When Jonghyun comes up to him, Jinki takes his face into both hands, kisses him exactly the way Jonghyun likes; deep and meaningful.

“I love you.” Jinki gives him one last kiss, and leaves Jonghyun high and dry as he steps back under the showerhead.

“ _I love you more_ ,” Jonghyun chirps, evoking a soft laugh.

“That’s not possible.” 

Jinki turns off the water and grabs the last towel the three of them haven’t used yet, runs it over his head as he steps out, Jonghyun blatantly checking him out, grinning. 

“It starts to show that you’ve been working out more,” he pin-points and comes up to Jinki to rest his hands against his pecs, grasping them to test their firmness. 

“I felt bad next to you.” 

The response makes Jonghyun snicker and he steps back when Jinki towels himself and then gets dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a blue sweater. 

“What are we going to do about the ribbons?” Jonghyun asks when Jinki opens the third disposable toothbrush of the day and brushes his teeth in front of the sink. 

“It’s okay. I’ll take care of everything.” 

Jonghyun nods and kisses his cheek. “I’ll be heading home then. See you in a bit?” 

Jinki nods, pats his butt as a form of goodbye, and waves after Jonghyun.

With precision, Jonghyun puts his baseball cap back on, covers his face with a mask, and tries to hide underneath the hood of his jacket when he exits the hotel room with a heavy heart. He never looks back, knows that he wouldn’t leave if he did. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his parker, Jonghyun exits the same way he has come, passes the crème colored hallway, and enters the black elevator. Instead of excitement it’s discomfort that accompanies him on his way to his car, fear of the unknown plucking at his guts, worries about the future swirling around in his head. The heels of his boots echo over the asphalt as the steps out into the cold parking lot, casts a glance at Jinki’s car before he walks over to his own. When he sits down in the driver’s seat he leans his head back, yanks the cap and the mask off, and takes a long breath as he glances into the rearview window. Jonghyun looks tired, dark circles under his eyes, muscles straining with every move, a pimple forming on his cheek. He picks at it, but then decides to let it be. 

“Hokkaido,” he says out loud to remind himself that there are things to look forward to. Jonghyun starts the car, the motor roaring to life as he pulls out of the parking space and hopes for the dark days of December to finally pass and January to come around quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hokkaido sequel? Anyone?


End file.
